Legend's Song
by Celestioa
Summary: A dark force has rose and the legendaries have each chosen a human to assist them through this time. However, Auraix has drifted from his line, how will things turn out?


"..." - Human Speech

{...}- Poke Speech

... Origin Hall ...

{How much longer?} A pokemon said.

{You won't have to wait much longer. We don't have time.} Another said

{They why can't we go now!} Another snapped.

{Because we need to }be sure of who we choose! If we choose one that can not be trusted, it was affect the fate of the world!' Another said.

{Enough!} One said.

The others instantly got silent as they looked up at a large centaur-like pokemon.

{We mustn't waste time with this. Bring who you chose here, and we will tell them of the upcoming disaster.} The pokemon said.

{Bring them here?! What if we can't trust them and they tell others of what the saw?!} Another pokemon said.

{That is why I am trusting you all to find someone hype believe I can put my trust in to help us.} The Pokemon said.

The others murmured in agreement. 'Are there any conditions to who we can choose?' Another called.

{There are none. I have full trust in you all to choose the right one.} The Pokemon said.

They muttered again and the pokemon got up, making everyone else silent.

{We can not stall any longer. Go out and bring your hero here. Make sure you make the right choice, or it might be the end of the world as we know it.}

... Meanwhile in the Kalos region ...

Auraix quietly walked down the calm road heading to Luminose City. He started to whistle his favorite tune until he heard a whistle pierce the air.

"Again..?" Auraix said sighing. He turned around to see Officer Jenny with a line of other police.

"You are under arrest! Do not resist!" Officer Jenny yelled. Auraix put on his pheonix mask and smiled.

"Catch me if you can." Auraix said. He broke into a dash and Officer Jenny hopped on her manetric and charged after him.

Auraix smiled and jumped up multiple trees before looking down. "Well?! I'm waiting!" Auraix called. Officer Jenny smirked and Auraix looked behind him. He jumped to another tree as a helicopter followed him.

"Whew! Hey there Raiz!" Auraix called. The guy in the helicopter then smiled and activated the helicopter's microphone.

"Again Auraix? What did you take this time?" Raiz said. Auraix sighed as he continued tree hopping.

"Nothing much. I think they are just trying to get me cuz' of all the other stuff I took, you know the deal!" Auraix chuckled.

Raiz laughed a bit himself. "But let's get serious Auraix, I got a job to do." Raiz said.

"Alright. Let's get serious." Auraix said. He jumped back and climbed onto the helicopter. He then positioned himself and jumped down to the ground, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Woot woot!" Auraix said. Raiz then jumped off the heli and Officer Jenny moaned.

"Again Raiz?" Officer Jenny said. The helicopter then exploded into the distance and Auraix chuckled as Rai caught up to him.

"I don't know why they're after me when you keep blowing every helicopter they have." Auraix joked.

"Ha! I'm wondering why too. But I'm gonna get you!" Raiz said charging after him faster.

"Oh no you aernt!" Auraix said with a smile.

"Hey Auraix, I have a question while we can still see each other." Raiz said.

"Of course, what is it?" Auraix said.

"How long are you going to keep doing this? And you have to be completely honest answering this." Raiz said.

Auraix sighed. "I don't know. Maybe when I can find another thing to do to help my family. It can either go fast or take my entire life." Auraix said.

"I see. It's too bad we have to be on opposite sides." Raiz said.

Auraix and Raiz suddenly saw a blast of light burst in front of them and they went into it, a mist soon following after it. Auraix stopped and Raiz stopped after him.

"Where are we..." Auraix said.

"Hmm... This isn't a normal mist." Raiz said. He moved it around and Auraix watched as it formed into a small cyclone.

Auraix took off his mask and put it on top of his eyes. "We aernt in Kalos anymore. I wonder..." He said.

{That is right. You are in our special space where we can talk in private.} A pokemon said.

"Did you hear that too Auraix?" Raiz said.

"Yes. But that wasn't a human. That was a pokemon." Auraix said.

{... That is right.} A large white dragon said coming from the mist. Raiz quickly took a knee and the dragon blinked at him.

Auraix had his arms crossed with an unhappy look. "I can feel quite some power from you. And if you really created this space, can you tell us why you brought us here?" Auraix asked.

The dragon coughed, slightly annoyed. {Well, I guess I'm going to have to anyways.} The dragon said.

"Hold on a second, Raiz, get up. You don't need to kneel to... Him? Her?" Auraix asked.

{Her...} The dragon said staring at him. Auraix picked Raiz up with his left hand and carried him like that.

"Now tell us your name and explain everything to us." Auraix said.

{My name is Reshiram,} Reshiram said slightly irritated at his tone. {And I have come in seek of help.}

"Help? Why would a legendary need our help?" Raiz said jumping down. "And how come we can understand you."

"And do you need both of us? It seems kinda odd that you would bring both of us here, I'm sure legendaries have large capabilities on their own." Auraix said.

{Well... I activated the space for only one to enter, but somehow you both entered, which is a bit confusing for me myself, and Mew gave you both the ability to understand me for this very reason.} Reshiram said.

"Mew..? This must be serious." Raiz said.

"Hurry up and tell us!" Auraix snapped.

{ I would if you gave me the chance! Never mind. I gathered you here to tell you that the world is in danger, and that we need your help.} Reshiram said.

"What do you need us for? How can we help?" Raiz said. Reshiram was more focused on Auraix's blank face before he burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! What a cliché!" He cried out. Raiz then suppressed a laugh. Reshiram then smashed her foot into the ground angrily.

{Focus!} She snapped. Auraix then suddenly turned on a serious expression.

"Then what can we do. And how can we believe that the world really is at stake like you said it is." Auraix said.

Reshiram then realized he was right. {Then how come I'm here? If the world wasn't at stake, why would I be here.} Reshiram said.

Auraix nodded. "So what do you need us to do." Raiz said.

{First, I need to see if you are worthy to help.} Reshiram said.

"And how exactly do we prove ourselves?" Auraix said.

{Simple. We fight. If you last long enough, then it's enough for me to believe you will be helpful.} Reshiram said.

"F-fight a legendary?! Are you crazy!" Raiz said.

"Fine by me." Auraix said. "I'm ready when you are."

{Good.} Reshiram said taking a step towards him. Auraix put on his phoenix-like mask and grinned.

"Oh, and please don't mess up my jacket, I like how it sparkles." Auraix said. The dim light made his jacket sparkle blue.

He charged at Reshiram and he spun with a high kick. Reshiram blocked and lunged with a claw. He grunted and Reshiram felt the arm she blocked with get pressured with something. Auraix then kicked off from it and flew into the air, swinging his foot and lunging at Reshiram.

She barely dodged it and Auraix dashed forward and turned to faced Reshiram.

{Huh, you aernt bad.} Reshiram said.

"Right back at you." Auraix said. He then charged at Reshiram

{But... There is a flaw in you.} Reshiram said. Auraix went with a punch and Reshiram blocked it, grabbing and holding his hand.

{You can't match up to me, I'm too strong for you.} Reshiram said. Auraix narrowed his eyes. Auraix then shuffled and Reshiram flinched. He suddenly spun and elbowed her in the face, making her release her grip on him.

Reshiram flinched as she rubbed her cheek. She charged again and Auraix threw a kick up high. {Is he really trying that again?} She wondered.

She ducked and went to tackle him, but noticed he continued and spun down on the floor, aiming at her feet. {Avoid it!} Her inside voice screamed.

Auraix quickly kicked up and wrapped his foot around her neck. They exploded into the air and Reshiram had trouble on what was happening. "Ha!" Auraix said as they plummeted to the ground with an explosion.

Reshiram winced and saw Auraix giving her a blank look before sweeping his feet and tackling him, gaining the mounted position on him.

{Owww... That hurt. You're really good.} Reshiram said.

{But now I have the upper hand, what will you do now!} Reshiram said. Auraix smirked and suddenly a wave of power threw Reshiram back.

Auraix got up and grunted, watching Reshiram get up with a whine. "Do you want to continue..?" Auraix said. His mask glowed.

{Something changed in him...} Reshiram said lightly. She took a step towards him and he threw a punch. A blast of power blasted the air around right next to her head.

{Dang! Wha-} She suddenly fell to the ground and she saw Auraix fly into the air and he brought a foot down. A massive crater burst right next to her head and she took a breath.

{You... Missed on purpose.} Reshiram said. Auraix's mask then stopped glowing.

Auraix jumped back and Raiz helped Auraix up. "Now. Is that enough for you... Reshy?" Auraix called.

{Who the hell is Reshy?!} Reshiram said.

"You are! I beat you, so I'm gonna call you Reshy from now on. So have we proven ourselves?" Auraix said taking off his mask.

Reshy flushed in anger but shook it off. {Yea... You done well. I shall take you to Origin Hall, where Arceus will explain everything.} Reshy said.

"Hold on. Raiz is coming with me, or else I don't go." Auraix said.

Reshy was about to object, but she saw Auraix touch his mask and she sighed. {Alright, let's go you two. Boy do I have a lot to explain...} She muttered to herself.

A set of flames swirled up around her and she fast as the flames burst. Raiz and Auraix were next, also fading with a flame bursting.

... Origin Hall ...

They reappeared in a large room with legendary pokemons moving everywhere with other humans also doing the same.

"Woah. I guess we aren't the only ones on this." Raiz said glancing at Reshy.

Reshy looked away quickly. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad we aernt the only ones anyway." Auraix said. Reshy exhaled in relief.

A large centaur like pokemin then floated to them and it nodded at Reshy. {Arceus, I brought them.} She said referring to Auraix and Raiz.

{And why did you bring two? One would have been enough.} Arceus said with a slight frown.

Arceus then noticed Auraix's look and then at Reshy's slightly exhausted state. {Wait... Was this human an actually match for you.} Arceus said.

Reshy was embarrassed now. {Never mind that. I want to talk about this later though.} Arceus said.

Arceus floated into the air and let out a strange call, making all legendaries, then humans stop what they are doing.

{Good. Now, welcome to Origin Hall, you are the first humans to ever enter this hall.} Arceus said.

Auraix took a step forward and Arceus glanced at him. "No, don't worry about me, there's something I need to check real quick." Auraix said. The others started muttering and Auraix took a jump, hanging on the wall.

"Please don't mind me." Auraix said. The other humans then muttered about Auraix.

Raiz watched him, but Reshiram was getting embarrassed. Arceus decided to ignore Auraix and continue.

{I have brought you here because the world is in peril, and we need your help to prevent the world from being lost.} Arceus said.

{A unknown force has awakened and threatens the world as we know it. I assembled the legendaries to find a human that seem worthy to help us in our quest to save the world, and those are you.} Arceus said.

"How exactly can we help though!" Auraix called.

{Silence!}The legendary pokemon Latios said.

"No. It's a legitimate question." Latios' human said.

"How exactly are we supposed to help? If we have your abilities by our side that we can use, we have very defined limits." Latias' human said.

{That is a good question. However, we chose you for a special reason, and we believe you can overcome these limits yourself.} Arceus said.

"Yes, I believe that as well, but we also have physical boundaries as well... There are limits to our power, enough though some of us might have special abilities like myself." Auraix said.

{Yes, that is true. Some of you have special abilities, but all of you have the potential to learn from legendaries.} Arceus said.

"And by that... Do you mean..?" Auraix prompted.

{Yes. You can learn you legendaries elemental abilities.} Arceus said. They all bolted in shock and started chattering.

"One more question." Auraix called, making everyone silent again.

"If all legendaries have a human that they chose... Who's your human?" Auraix said. Arceus flinched and the legendaries started to chatter. They had never seen Arceus flinch like that.

{Well, my human is... Um...} Arceus said.

"Never mind. It seems your human had some complications I suppose." Auraix said.

Auraix then jumped down next to Reshy and crossed his arms. {Now continuing... We can only teach you if you make a pact with your legendary. You can make a pact by touching your legendary's hand.} Arceus said.

{Go ahead and do so now.} Arceus said.

All across Origin Hall, lights were flashing as pacts where made. "Go ahead Raiz. Make a pact with Reshy here." Auraix said.

"Really?! Why." Raiz said.

"I'm not fully sure about the whole thing, and Reshy seems mad at me too." Auraix said glancing at Reshy's red face.

"Oh... Alright. Ready Reshiram?" Raiz said. Reshy nodded and they touched hands, a flaming red dragon symbol forming on Raiz's hand. He glanced at it and smiled to himself.

Arceus had been watching and grinned. {It seems Reshy chose the one that wasn't annoying.} Arceus said.

Auraix then turned and caught Arceus's eye. Arceus flinched again and called everyone to attention again.

{Now that you have made your pact, your legendaries shall begin your training whenever they chose to. They will go to a special hall within Origin Hall that is designed for their training.} Arceus said.

{You are dismissed.} Arceus said.

{Reshiram, come this way.} Arceus said. Reshy then sighed and Raiz touched her side.

"I'm coming with you. I'm your human now remember?" Raiz said.

"Same here. You brought me here, and since you chose Raiz, this is pretty much my fault." Auraix said. Reshy smiled to herself and Raiz got on her back.

They followed Arceus down a hall and stopped suddenly. 'Reshiram, I want to talk about the two humans you brought.' Arceus said.

{I know Arceus, but I swore it was a mistake.} Reshy said.

{I know it was a mistake. I taught that skill to recognize and bring a single human, but you still managed to bring two.} Arceus said.

{And it seems you chose him as your hero, it means this guy might be a little troublemaker.} Arceus said.

Auraix crossed his arms. {But it may also be that we have been given extra help by fate, so I will ask, will you help us?} Arceus asked Auraix.

Auraix sighed and looked away. "I honestly still don't believe the world is in danger... But after seeing all this happen, I have no choice to believe it." Auraix said.

{So..?} Reshy and Raiz said.

"Yea, I'll help with this. Just tell what to do." Auraix said with a strange tone.

Raiz sighed in relief and Reshy tapped Raiz. {Let's start your training now, you have much to learn.} Reshy said.

"Alright." Raiz said. They started to leave the hall and Auraix followed them.

{Hold on. I want a word with you personally.} Arceus said. Auraix stopped and nodded.

"Alright, let it out." Auraix said.

{Very well. As annoying as you are. You have some odd traits. You managed to defeat Reshiram, and she was our top fighters.} Arceus said.

"Wait, she was one of your top fighters?" Auraix said slightly amazed.

{Yes, in fact our second top.} Arceus said.

"Maybe she went easy on me?" Auraix said.

{No way. I told every legendary that they give all they got when choosing, I doubt she went easy on you}' Arceus said.

"Hmm." Auraix couldn't imagine her as a top fighter.

{Whatever it is, you can figure it out later. I need you to help legendaries with their training if they need help.} Arceus said.

Auraix sighed and nodded. "Alright." Auraix said.

As he walked down the hall, he saw two people with Latias and Latios. "Well hello, what are you guys doing here?" Auraix asked.

"Oh, just a small talk." Latios's human said.

"Hey, you guys must be those who backed me up, thanks for the help." Auraix said.

"It's no problem, but we are kinda busy now." Latias's human said.

{Please move along.} Latios said.

"Why are you giving them a talk? Because they backed me up against you and Arceus?" Auraix said.

{I don't think it concerns you.} Latios said.

"I actually think it does. Arceus just made me the legendaries assistant or something. I'm supposed to help legendaries who need help." Auraix said.

{But we don't help.} Latias said quietly.

"Maybe not, but it's wrong to give them a talk. We have to ask about what we can do to help, and if you guys restrict what we can say, then how do you expect us to help you guys." Auraix said.

{Again. I don't think this concerns you.} Latios said. But he seemed to slightly understand.

"It does, remember they backed me up." Auraix said.

{Oh.} Both legendaries said.

"Get to training. This talk is pointless anyways. We have the choice to question what you guys say. You guys chose us, yes, but it doesn't mean you rule over us." Auraix said.

Latios and Latias blinked at him. Latios opened his mouth and Auraix reached for his mask.

Latios closed his mouth and nodded. {You're right. Let's get to training you two.} Latios said. The humans sighed in relief and followed their legendaries down the hall.

Auraix also continued, unaware that Arceus has been watching them.

{Well. This is a surprising turn of events. Let's see if he is worthy.}


End file.
